Toilet Tryst
by theroadtoeldorado
Summary: The crappiest, most rushed fanfiction ever created. I guess it's kinda cute idk.


Olivia's heart, like the fan in her delicate hands, fluttered with anticipation as she queued up to be ticked off the register. As her friends chattered excitedly around her, she searched around for a familiar set of brunette and red hair, yet was disappointed to find none.

Soon she reached the front of the queue and her name was spoken by Stevie, so she nodded her head slightly in acknowledgement and boarded the large ferry. It was obvious now that Sloane would not be arriving anytime soon, and all the fan wafting in the world could not soothe Olivia, so eventually she smiled politely at her friends before seeking the lavatory.

However, this was easier said than done, as they were using the new joint ferry so she had no clue as to where the bathroom actually was. Turning around corner after corner and twisting her head to look for any signs, she walked through a few confusing corridors until she found the bar area, yet just as she opened her mouth to speak to the bartender, she felt the ferry lurch into motion, and heard the cheers of everyone on board. Her stomach flipped as she wondered whether Sloane was one of those voices or not. "Excuse me, but could you please tell me where I may find the lavatory?" she asked the bartender.

"Sure! Just through that door, then keep going down until the first right turn, and you'll see them straight away." they replied.

"Thank you." she hurried into the direction she was told, hearing the bartender muttering something about this ferry being way too extravagant for such a short trip, until eventually she found herself at the toilets.

Upon opening the door, the voices of singing teenagers and stamping of dancing feet faded away, and what Olivia saw in front of the mirror surprised her: she was met with the image of Sloane applying her lipstick, yet upon Olivia's entry, the Camp Pop member's hand slipped and the makeup smeared.

The green-eyed girl turned her head slowly; "well thanks a lo-" her eyes widened when she realised who the intruder was, her unsuccessfully-applied lipstick mouth gaping.

Laughing, Olivia took out her wand and waved it in Sloane's direction, correcting the mistake.

"Olivia!?"

"A little 'thank you' wouldn't go amiss." The princess raised an eyebrow as she walked over to the rocker.

"Sorry. Thanks. But you shouldn't have just barged in like that! You made me mess up my lipstick!"

Olivia knew how much of a perfectionist Sloane was. "And now it's fixed." she smiled at the other girl's lips - which were, at the moment, pouted due to her annoyance - and her heart skipped a beat as she imagined her own lips against those soft, plump ones, her hands messing up that perfect styled bun, her other hand holding that slender waist...

 _Hol_ _d_ _on,_ she thought, _I'm thinking gay thoughts again, aren't I? Well, shit. Oh, and I just swore! What is this rocker girl doing to me!?_

"Uh...Oliviaaa! Hello? Princess?" Sloane's voice broke Olivia's chain of thought, causing her to blush.

"Sorry, I was just..uh..thinking." she composed herself. "Anyway, I...uh..hello!"

Sloane eyed her skeptically. "Hi. You look nice, as usual. But..." she sighed. "Liv, I haven't seen you since we watched the band's concert last fall! What have you been doing!? I've missed- I mean, everyone's missed you."

Olivia's stomach twisted with unease, yet somehow she felt she could open her heart to the brunette. "Sorry, it's just now that my coming of age ceremony is so close, my dad's been piling even more royal duties on me than usual."

Sloane noticed the sadness in the Princess' eyes. "Normally you _love_ royal duties, but something's telling me that isn't the case right now. You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Olivia truly believed her. "It's just... I've always enjoyed going to camp, yet I've also enjoyed being a princess just as much; most areas of it, anyway. Yet... after last year, I've been wanting to invest more time into doing other things, and I've actually been doubting whether I want to carry on as a royal, or go to college. And now my dad's putting all this pressure on me lately and I just feel so... Trapped, y'know?" her eyes widened as she realised she had been ranting, "Oh God, I'm so sorry Sloane, I really shouldn't just spill all this on you."

"Hey, it's fine! It sounds like you've been needing to escape for a few weeks. If you ever wanna discuss anything, just come by my dorm. Hell, we could even go to the studio and you could scream your problems into a mic if that'll make you feel better."

Olivia's stomach relaxed, but her heart danced with joy. "Are you sure? I mean, I really don't want to intrude or come off as annoying or anything because I really like you and-"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"You said you really like me."

Olivia's cheeks flushed. "D-did I?"

"Yeah, and... Just for the record," Sloane stared into her chocolate eyes with an underlying intensity that was covered by a soft warmth, "I really like you, too."

"Like...like-like me?"

Sloane laughed. "Yes, dummy! And I thought Princesses were supposed to be smart."

"Can I kiss you?" Olivia blurted out her desire before she could think about it.

Sloane smiled whilst her heart raced. "Of course." she murmured the words softly as she moved her face close to the other's, sliding her hand around her waist, before closing her eyes and touching Olivia's lips with her own. The kiss was young and clumsy at first, yet grew mature and deep as their mouths quickly became familiar with each other. The two girls had never felt such bliss, such serenity, such exhilaration before, and standing there in each other's arms, they had never felt so much anticipation for the summer ahead.


End file.
